


Battle Scars

by wntrsoldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Recovered Memories, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wntrsoldier/pseuds/wntrsoldier
Summary: bucky is self conscious of his scars.





	Battle Scars

**Author's Note:**

> small, short oneshot i've been thinking of for a while. didn't really put much thought into it, just wrote, and i'm happy with the outcome.

bucky stared into the mirror. his eyes were on his mechanical prosthetic, and the harsh, ugly scars that were around where it connected to his chest.

his flesh hand hesitantly came up and brushed against the scars, pulling a shudder out of him. they were awful. they didn't go that far, but they were still there, and to bucky, they were monstrous, angry things. he blinked quickly, looking back up to his eyes in the reflection in an attempt to pull his thoughts away from them and the memories they brought. ever since he had been back to himself, he'd faced dealing with the scars every time he got dressed. they always brought back painful memories of before and after getting his arm replaced. it made bile rise in his throat every time.

with a sigh, he grabbed a long-sleeved shirt and pulled it over his head. he also grabbed a thin jacket and his gloves, preparing to head outside and buy some more food from the stands surrounding the area he lived in. after grabbing everything and pulling his shoes on, he managed a quick glance to his left arm in the mirror before leaving the apartment.

his scars were there, and even though he did his best not to look at or think too hard about them, they always came to mind at some point in the day.

he hated them.


End file.
